1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tiller handle and, more particularly, to a tiller handler that is lockable in an upward position relative to a steering component of the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of tiller handles are well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the tiller handle is movable about a generally horizontal axis to several positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,996, which issued to Meyer on Dec. 2, 1975, discloses a steering apparatus for an outboard motor. A steering handle assembly includes a tiller handle having an outer throttle grip with a “kill” switch mounted within the end of the grip. A tubular housing is secured at the inner end of a rotatable elbow support to place the tiller in a raised transport position. A throttle shaft is rotatably mounted within the housing and fixed to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,777, which issued to Tsunekawa et al. on Aug. 25, 1998, describes an outboard motor control. A control handle for the tiller of an outboard motor is described which embodies a twist-grip throttle control, a pivotally supported transmission control and a trim switch. These features are juxtaposed to each other but oriented in such a way so that actuation of one will not affect accidental actuation of any other control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,066, which issued to Isogawa et al. on Jul. 25, 2000, describes a control for an outboard motor. The throttle and transmission control of an outboard motor employs a bowden wire mechanism for transmitting control signals from the tiller handle to the engine throttle and transmission control. The control handle is pivotally mounted on the front end of a tiller arm and the wire actuators exit the control handle and enter the protective cowling on opposite sides of a longitudinal center plane or on opposite sides of the protective cowling so as to increase the length of the wire actuators in this area so as to facilitate their bending without kinking.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,343, which issued to Kawai et al. on Jun. 18, 2002, describes a tiller control for an outboard motor. It features a compact throttle control and transmission shifting control on a handle connected to a tiller. An interlock is designed to limit the maximum engine speed at which the engine can be operated when the transmission is in neutral and to lock the transmission in neutral or out of neutral when the engine is operated at a speed greater than a second speed that is less than the maximum speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,342, which issued to Walczak et al. on Jun. 18, 2002, discloses a control handle for a marine tiller. The control handle is provided with a rotatable handle grip portion that includes an end surface which supports a plurality of push buttons that the operator of a marine vessel can depress to actuate certain control mechanisms and devices associated with the outboard motor. These push buttons include trim up and trim down along with gear selector push buttons in a preferred embodiment of the present invention.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
The tiller handle of an outboard motor is typically provided with an axis about which it can pivot to various positions. For example, from a generally horizontal position that is typically used when an operator of a marine vessel is operating the outboard motor, the handle can be tilted upwardly so that it is moved out of the way to prevent it from obstructing the space immediately in front of the outboard motor. Another reason for rotating the tiller handle upwardly relative to a steering component of the outboard motor is to more easily allow the outboard motor to be trimmed or tilted about its trim access without causing the tiller handle to move into contact with various components within the marine vessel. In other words, as the outboard motor is rotated about its trim axis, the tiller handle typically rotates about the same trim axis and can move into obstructing relation with portions of the marine vessel or components contained within the marine vessel. When tilting an outboard motor upwardly in this manner, the tiller handle is typically raised to its upward position to avoid these potential disadvantages.
Some outboard motors are used as secondary propulsion devices in combination with a primary propulsion device which is typically a larger outboard motor. This type of secondary outboard motor is referred to by those skilled in the art as a “kicker motor” and is normally used for the purpose of trolling. When not in use, the secondary outboard motor is typically tilted upwardly out of the water with its tiller handle raised to its uppermost position relative to a steering component of the outboard motor. In outboard motors known to those skilled in the art, the tiller handle can easily move out of its upward position under the circumstances and into obstructing contact with the space or components in front of the outboard motor.
It would therefore be beneficial if a system could be provided in which the tiller handle of an outboard motor could be locked in an upward position to remain in that position when the secondary outboard motor, or “kicker motor” is trimmed upwardly relative to the transom of the marine vessel. It would be further beneficial if this locking mechanism could be easily released by the operator of the marine vessel when the secondary motor is intended for use as a propulsion device for the marine vessel.